Why Him
by CardGamePlayingBakaGirl
Summary: A new teacher, a new school year, what could go wrong. Yes a lot of things bad could happen especially when your teacher isn't human and everyone thinks your some kind of 'special' thing. Very Au, Mostly Photonshipping. Enjoy :3 (rated M for future happenings)


**Okay well you see I wrote this whole first chapter yeah and then the power went out and boom it's all gone, life lesson always save your documents ALWAYS. Okay so this story I'm not going to say ****_that_**** much other than this is AU and that the main ship is photonshipping. Anywho Enjoy my friends. But if you don't get the AU I'll explain further in chapter 2**

**Chapter  
**

"Akari!" The small boy yelled, running down the stares half dressed. "How come you didn't wake me up!" He growled. "I told you this was the first day of school"

"So" Akari snickered "It's not my job to wake you up"

Yuma stuck his tongue out at her and ran out the door, only to be stopped by his grandmother who demanded he eat breakfast. Yuma felt no need to argue so he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and ran. Not stopping- almost getting run over on two or more occasions- until he got to school and burst through the door of his class, wheezing.

"Well you decided to join us today Mr. Tsukumo" the teacher said in a flat voice. "You can take a seat where you please" Yuma sighed. "Oh also you have after school detention for being late" Yuma grumbled as he walked over to his seat near Kotori (something along the lines of 'freaking akari making me late' and 'annoying teacher giving me detention for no -bleeping- reason'). And got out his things. After the first couple minutes of the lesson Yuma began to just stare out the window at the sky, which for some reason was an odd color. Then he looked over at the clock. Then back at the window.

After a good long while of just staring at the sky he heard everyone getting up, and looked to see Kotori gathering her things together. She waved and ran off with the rest of the group. It took a couple of minutes for everyone in the class to filter out but it happened eventually. And so Yuma realized he was the only 'kid' there.

"Yuma move to the front" the teacher didn't look up from the papers he was working on.

"Why" Yuma puffed obviously annoyed.

"Because I don't think you're too fond of after school detention tomorrow as well" he said still not looking up. Yuma just gave him an annoyed look and got his things together and moved to the front. He grumbled and then looked out the window. "Get started on your homework" he said not looking up once again. Yuma groaned and pulled out paper and a pencil.

He finished fairly fast for his standards so he pulled out a piece of paper and began doodling on it. He said a small hey whenever the teacher took the paper and asked him for his homework. he grumbled getting his homework out _again_. While the teacher was checking his homework he just absent mindlessly looked out the window. He couldn't help but see a weird looking sign in the clouds. "Yuma" he snapped trying to get the boy's attention "learn to listen would you" Yuma grumbled. "You got every one of these wrong" Yuma sighed. "Did you even pay attention to what I was teaching" the teacher put Yuma's paper back down in front of him. "Yuma"

"What Mr." Yuma trailed off realizing that he didn't remember (or even know) the teacher's name.

"Tenjo" His voice this time actually had emotion, only it was irritation, which as you all know isn't good. "Kaito tenjo, but you won't use my first name" he said "anyway back to your work, you did this wrong" he pointed "you should have plugged that there and put the y over the x and you have to put the first set of after the second".

"What sense does that make" Yuma said in the most annoying voice.

"It's algebra it's supposed to make you think" The teacher decided to pull up a chair beside Yuma, helping him finish his homework- not exactly quick but it got done.

"Ah it's late" Kaito looked over at the clock. It was late, about 5:04. Yuma got his things together and was about to leave when he noticed the door was locked. "Okay Mr. Tenjo I know I'm annoying and all but that's no reason to lock me in" Yuma growled.

"I didn't lock the door" Kaito said "stop messing around and leave if you want to".

"I can't leave the door is locked" Yuma said louder.

"Just move" Kaito went to the door and tried to open it, failing. "Yuma".

"I didn't do anything"

There was a loud noise. "Look out" Kaito had jumped and pulled Yuma with him down to the floor. After that Yuma heard the glass windows shatter. Kaito pushed Yuma under the closest desk "stay here" he whispered, then stood up.

Yuma wanted to see what was going on but just stayed under there like he was told. He heard multiple voices (not including kaito's) in the background.

"I'm so disappointed in you kaito" the voice sounded like a guy about the teacher's age (which as you know is young). "You always called our kind lower then you went even lower yourself, how do you rate us now 'Teacher'" the voiced snickered.

"What business do you have with me"

"You know exactly why we're here" a girl's voice this time.

"I have no idea why the two leaders of heartland's vampire underworld are here, now I will ask once again, what business do I have with you"

"Merag and I were just wondering if you went into teaching to find _them_"

"Yeah, I mean why else would you do something like this, Nasch and I were just wondering"

Yuma couldn't stand it, he had to at least peek. He brought his head to the very edge of the desk peering around to see a boy with purple hair and a girl with long blue hair, behind them were a couple of men. And knowing Yuma's luck the one with purple haired happened to catch sight of him.

"Well lookie here" the purple haired boy laughed, walking over to the desk. Kaito just tensed. "One of your students?" He laughed, pulling Yuma out from under the desk.

"How lovely Nasch you seem to have found a mundane" the blue haired girl giggled "we haven't had mundane blood in a while" she smirked, fangs showing. Yuma soon found himself barely able to stand- he didn't fall out or anything, but it took effort to stand. Yuma looked over to Kaito, hoping to get some kind of help from him.

"It's against the accords to do that you know" Kaito said trying to slowly make his way over to Yuma.

"I know, but there isn't a single person around to enforce that" Nasch smirked "Either way it's not like this one mundane would make a difference". Nasch brought out his fangs and was about to bite Yuma until Kaito had nearly stabbed him, causing him to back away from Yuma. Kaito took this chance to grab Yuma and run, he kicked down the door and ran down the hallways Yuma just running along behind him wondering what the frig was going on. Kaito halted to a stop when he turned a corner to see Merag and tried to run the other direction to see Nasch standing there.

"Trying to run aren't we" Merag laughed. "Is the kid important to you or something."

"He has no significance what so ever. But he doesn't need to be hurt for something _I'm _involved in" Kaito said in his normal cold voice.

"It's not like you ya know" Nasch and Merag began walking closer. "To try to protect a human. He must be special right" Kaito pushed Yuma behind him. "So does he happen to be the one who knows where _it _is" Nasch smirked, looking at Yuma just cowering behind Kaito.

"Don't Get Any Closer" Kaito growled. Nasch and Merag didn't listen, of course. Then Kaito threw a punch at Nasch, and it hit him right in the shoulder. Merag went to attack Kaito but Yuma jumped in front of her, knocking both of them down. Yuma hit his head on the way down and looked to be out cold. Merag decided to grab Yuma and back up.

"STOP" she yelled and Kaito looked over and frowned. But as she told him he stopped. "Now that we have that finished how about telling us" she began "what's so important about this little boy" smirking she brought out her fangs. "Is he a faerie, a warlock, maybe a despicable little werewolf" she growled the last part. "I doubt he's a vampire or nephilim, then again he may just be some mundane" she laughed. "Only one way to find out."

"Merag, don't, if he by some off chance is nephilim then his blood could kill you" Nasch broke away from his position pretty close to scratching kaito and walked over to his sister. "Why not just take him it would be much simpler, we could just get that annoying warlock to figure out".

Kaito heard another crash for a second he had no idea what was going on. The next second two werewolves had landed on Nasch and Merag. Kaito ran over to where Merag was but was stopped by the growling were wolf. "So it's been a while, what are you two doing here" Kaito grumbled. The two wolves then took the form of two human beings. One had Dark brown hair that curled out around half way down his face, and a red button up shirt. The other had a school uniform with wings on the back.

"We heard Nasch and Merag were going to be here so why not annoy them" Alit snickered. "But yeah what's up with the kid" Alit said kicking yuma's hand.

"It's nothing" Kaito went to pick up Yuma when Alit stepped in front of him.

"I'm not going to stop you are anything but if this kid is _him_ then you might want to look after him" Alit stepped aside and watched as Kaito picked up the boy.

"He's just a student I don't know anything about him"

"Hm well if he is _him _you know even the demons will want him be careful or we'll be after you next" he laughed yelling 'later' as he and Gilag jumped out the window.

Kaito sighed looking around to make sure no one else was here. Then gave an annoyed look at nothing in particular when he thought about how he was going to get Yuma home. He looked through the boys jacket to find his cell phone and went to the contact that said 'Sis'.

"YUMA" the girl yelled. "Why are you not home yet" she growled.

"Hey, I'm Yuma's teacher, you see he had after school detention but on the way out he fell down the stairs and hit his head. I can take him to you, could you give me your address"

"Oh sure" Akari told him the address and he hung up. Then he picked up Yuma and tried to get him to his car without anyone thinking he was kidnapping him. He put him in the passenger's seat and put a belt around him. Then he got over to his side of the car. Before starting the car he took a good long look at Yuma.

"Why would anyone think that this little brat is him" he sighed starting the car, backing up then driving away. The ride was quiet and to his surprise Yuma lived far away from the school, maybe he could be a little more lenient on him about being late. He continued driving until he saw the right address and noticed a girl with red hair waiting outside of the door. He waved when he got there and got the boy out of the car. He handed him off to Akari then left.

~ ღ ~

Kaito went back to the school noticing that everything was fixed and Merag and Nasch were gone. He went to his class and pulled out the paper Yuma was drawing on. He sighed and realized what the symbol was. It looks like Yuma was _him_.

~ ღ ~

Yuma arrived at school the next day with no memory of anything that happened the day before. Kaito thought that was for the best. He decided for now it was best to just watch over the boy until anything out of hand happened.

~ ღ ~

Somewhere across the hall in the class for one grade higher two new students were being welcomed. Their names were Ryoga who preferred shark and Rio.

**Chapter 1 end**

**Thank You for reading I hope you enjoy and yes this is a little The Mortal Instruments AU because I love that book. Also I'll try to update on Wednesdays but cha thank you for reading! **


End file.
